


Requests/Drabbles

by HungryGorl



Category: Fallout 4, Undertale (Video Game), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryGorl/pseuds/HungryGorl
Summary: Request things from me and I might type something up!





	Requests/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay with any kind of pairing, it's mostly what kind of story that may be wanted that I'm looking at. I'd prefer little to no smut but if it benefits the story I can mention it or something.

>     Just comment a request and I'll think of doing it! Be aware that it can be in here or in its own posted story depending on how inspired I am to write for it. 
> 
>      While I don't mind writing for other fandoms I may know there are a few I have soft spots for and or would like to help revive the activity of. This collection will also have some random ideas I may come up with. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>                 Pending Prompts; 


End file.
